


Get Thyself In Flesh

by Eliyes



Category: Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerry's glad to have stopped dreaming that Captain Kirk was his roommate, and they had to travel back in time to stop Romulans from preventing the formation of the Federation. Who wants to dream of being poisoned to death?</p><p>...They were only dreams, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Thyself In Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tag to the novel Killing Time by Della Van Hise. [Either version](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Killing_Time_%28Star_Trek_novel%29#Development).
> 
> This story was originally posted on Livejournal June 22, 2010.

Lieutenant Jerry Richardson yawned and bounced on his toes as he waited for the crew mess' food slot to produce his breakfast. He was treating himself to a double-ration meal in celebration of finally -- finally! -- having a sleep shift pass where he _didn't_ dream. He deserved the treat, really, but it did mean he wouldn't be treating any one _else_. All dates for the rest of the month would have to be Dutch.

He sighed, then picked up his tray when the slot door opened, brightening at the sight of his order of waffles piled with fruit, whipped cream, and chocolate sauce. He was halfway through this bounty when a hand descended on his shoulder. He looked up to discover Captain Kirk standing over him with a benignly amused warmth in his eyes.

"Enjoying your breakfast, Mr. Richardson?"

"Yes, sir. Um... Are you finishing dinner, Captain?"

"Actually, I was looking for you." He smiled, so Jerry didn't immediately panic. "I just wanted to let you know that your food rations have been increased for the next couple of months."

"Wow, really? Thank you, sir!" He wanted to ask why, but while Jerry wasn't known for his circumspection, he damn well knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Kirk patted his shoulder again.

"You've earned it." He turned to walk away, calling over his shoulder, "Just don't spend it all on t'krouma!"

Jerry's eyes got huge. He was positive he'd never mentioned that part of the dreams to _anyone_. As he watched the mess doors shut behind the captain, he couldn't help but whisper,

"Juliet?"


End file.
